1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game by displaying a player character on an image display screen of an image display apparatus, and by controlling an action of the player character displayed on the image display screen in response to operation(s) by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various kinds of so-called role playing games (RPG; that is, a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) have been provided.
In a RPG, generally, a player character acting in response to operations by the player wins a battle against an enemy character thwarting accomplishment of a predetermined object in the RPG, by which various benefits such as an experiential value are supplied to the player character.
In a video game such as a RPG, an attack against an enemy character in a battle is generally executed by means of a direct attack in which a weapon such as a sword is used or an indirect attack in which magic is used.
In such an attack, heretofore, there is proposed a system in which it is determined whether or not an attack against an enemy character can be executed in view of movement speed of the player character and/or a distance between the player character and the enemy character.
In the conventional video game, a direct attack and an indirect attack can be executed by the player character. However, the direct or indirect attack is an attack to the inside of a predetermined range. More specifically, in the case where the attack is a direct attack with a sword, an enemy character positioned within a range in which the sword reaches to the enemy character may become an attack target. In the case where the attack is an indirect attack with magic, an enemy character positioned within a predetermined range of a distance from the player character may become an attack target. Thus, such an attack became monotone, and therefore, there was a fear that this causes such a player to lose interest in the video game.